The Bodygaurd
by Randie Reigns
Summary: When Dean is hired to protect the wife of a high profile business man, he never imagined that the only person he needed to protect her from was her husband. AU Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

New story for Hailey Ambrose. ;)

* * *

Chapter 1

"Get you're filthy hands off my girl, you pervert."

Dean rolled his eyes. Here we go again. Another Friday night in the small, dreary, beer stained hole in the wall. Dean uncrossed his arms and headed towards the bar where a three hundred pound hairy dude traded blows with a skinny pocked scared kid over some fake lashed bar tramp with her lips painted too thick.

"Hey, guys, how about a drink a drink on me?" Dean tried to solve the problem without resorting to violence.

"Mind your business." The big man's breath smelled like shit and he was tempted to offer him a tic tac, but instead, he cracked his neck, shook off the shove to his chest and grabbed the guy by his jacket collar. The adrenaline high kicked in somewhere between the bodies he pummeled the guy through and the drinks that went flying into the air as the big man resisted, but Dean, although much smaller, had the muscle to back up his mouth – most days.

Out the door, he gave the guy one last shove. The dude hit the gravel, sliding, the rough texture shaving the top layer of skin from his face. Ouch, that was going to leave a scar.

But it wasn't personal, it was business. Dean was the bouncer and the patrons had two choices, mind your manners or get kicked the fuck out. He didn't play games.

"Bar's closed – for you." Dean spat as he strolled back into the bar. His guys at the door would see to it that the guy didn't become a repeat offender – at least for that night.

"Shit." Dean sat at the bar, rubbing whiskey on the laceration he'd received in the altercation. Damn, he hadn't felt it when it had happened and he'd never saw the guy's knife, but he sure as hell felt it now.

"So, you're the head of security." A man in a three piece business suit sat beside him with an air of distinction. Dean knew his type. The type with his nose stuck in the air and not a hair out of place. You could practically smell the money on him.

"You're a little rich for this place. You might want to head out before someone jacks that wallet." Dean nodded at the thick wad the guy exposed as he paid for his drink.

"I didn't come here for a night cap. I have plenty of – clean – decent clubs for that – I came here to meet you."

"Meet me?" Dean snorted a laugh.

"Dean Ambrose. I've heard you're the best."

"Yeah, well, it's not really hard to overpower a drunk." Dean dismissed him and tossed the bloody rag into the trash can.

"I have a proposition for you Ambrose." The guy pulled out the wad and slapped the counter in front of him. "I'm a man who holds a certain level of social standing. It's my business to create the weapons of the future. I deal with – well my clients are not important here – the point is Mr. Ambrose, sometimes my business makes me a target. It's nothing I can't handle – but my wife that's a different story. I can't be with her twenty four hours a day – I have a career – so what I need is someone to protect her when I can't."

"I'm not a babysitter buddy."

"If you think you can make better money in this …" The man looked around with a disgusted expression. "shack – give me a call." He flicked out a card, holding it between his middle and forefinger. Dean took it and watched him walk out. What a jerk.

Baylee Cena stared at herself in the mirror while she repeatedly stroked her long brown hair. The makeup did a good job of covering up the purplish yellow around her eye, but it couldn't disguise the swelling. She sound of bedroom door swinging open then shutting again made her jump.

"What are you doing?"

"Just getting ready."

"People don't jump when their husbands enter the room unless they were doing something they shouldn't be doing, Baylee." Her husband, John strolled the room, bent low and she winched as his arm came her way, but instead of striking her, he crossed her body, plucking her cell phone from the vanity. He scrolled through it, reading every message and screening every phone call.

"Who's this?" He put the device in her face, so close she couldn't read it.

"I don't know. It was a wrong number." And it had been. She had never cheated on John. She was with him or at home and when she wasn't in either of those places, she was running errands, but that still didn't stop him from accusing.

"You're lying." He pressed the phone against her nose with force. "Who was it?"

"No one." She sobbed. "I swear."

"I really wish I could trust you." He spat, dropping his arms to his side. He was silent for a moment and she thought maybe it would be a short outburst that night and the sweet man she'd fallen in love with would be ready to cuddle with her in their big four poster bed.

But that was only wishful thinking.

"You're a whore!" he suddenly screamed at her, thrusting her phone against the wall. It crumbled as if it were completely made of glass. John was a strong man and she wondered if he realized how strong every time he struck her.

Then like a light switch, his demeanor turned calm again.

"But I won't have to worry about it soon." He took off his jacket, undid his tie and slipped it from his collar. He bent low and kissed her cheek. She couldn't remember when that gesture had begun to make her cringe.

"Are you coming to bed tonight?" She asked as he showered and put on fresh suit.

"No. I got a business meeting with a foreign partner. I'll be back late." Then he was gone, leaving her to spend the night watching television alone beneath the plush comforter.

Baylee spent a lot of nights alone. John had a lot of late meetings and took a lot of business trips, but he called to check on her – a lot. And if she didn't answer there would be hell to pay.

She used to feel thrilled when he'd come home after days or weeks and she would throw herself in his arms and kiss him passionately, but somewhere down the road that all changed and she felt sick to her stomach the moment his black Bentley pulled into the drive.

Six years. She never thought the romance would be gone so soon. Oh how in love they had been in the beginning. She fondly remembered nights on the town, dinner in Manhattan, private jets to the opera and long nights lying awake just talking. They danced together, they laughed together – it was so perfect. Then something in him just snapped. Oddly enough she remembered exactly when.

Two years before they'd hosted a dinner party. John had invited his colleagues and clients and the mansion they shared had more people in it than she had ever seen. His partner, Seth had hit on her. He'd been drunk and persistent about it. She'd paid him no mind, but John had and he'd paid attention to the comment the guy had made directly to him. Ever since then, John had been a monster. He was convinced she'd slipped off with Seth. He was sure that she snuck off to see and she dealt with accusations every time the guy ditched work or came in late.

Nothing had been the same since, and she feared it never would be again. She'd done everything, gone overboard to show him that she only loved him. She cooked extravagant dinners, all his favorites. Cleaned the house to perfection and picked up tricks on the internet and in books that would wow him in bed. Nothing worked. If anything it had made it worse and he started accusing her of learning the techniques through experience with other men.

She sighed. She believed in marriage, believed in her vows and she had meant till death do you part.

* * *

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

New update. Sorry for the time in between.

* * *

Chapter 2

"I knew you would see things my way."

Dean strolled into the big office of John Cena and flopped into an oversized leather chair. Cena kept his back turned, pouring himself a scotch and rocks. Cool, calm, unaffected that Dean had barged in without an appointment.

"You said to call." Dean said. "But I guess you know that I like to do my business face to face."

"So, we have a deal then?"

"That depends."

"Oh?' Cena turned slowly.

"My price is double this crap." Dean tossed the big stack of cash Cena had left him with at the bar.

"That's a little steep for a man who strolled the gutters only a few nights ago."

"You sought me out, Cena, but if you can't afford my price – I'll be on my way." He made it to the door before Cena realized he wasn't bluffing.

"Double, huh? Are you that good?" Cena nodded as if answering his own question. "You better be for this price." He took an identical stack and laid it next to the first. "Cash. Under the table."

"I wouldn't accept it any other way. Time and place?"

"This address. Tonight – six p.m." He gave him a paper with the address to a ritzy gated estate. It made no sense. The subdivision was well known for its Fort Knox rivaled security, but what the hell? If the guy wanted to throw out good money, he'd sure as hell put it in his bank account.

XXX

"Can I help you?" Puzzled wasn't the word for how Baylee felt when she laid eyes on the man standing at her door. The man wore faded jeans, a tight tee shirt with a skull and a leather jacket. Disheveled hair and he needed a shave; she felt like she should shut the door in his face, but politeness caused just enough pause to allow the man to slip inside her door without invitation.

"You're expecting me." A scruffy voice to match the scruffy appearance made the hair stand up on the back of her neck. For once she was glad to see John's Bentley coming up the road, slow and maneuver into the drive. Her husband strolled into the home, pecked her cheek and shook the stranger's hand, then, without words, her husband continued on to his office. The stranger took a seat in the antique chair that sat for show in the corner of her kitchen, stretched out his legs and put his hands behind his head.

Okay? That was strange, but she wouldn't ask the man any questions. She didn't need to do anything that would make her husband cross. Conversing with a man she didn't know, would cause that in seconds. Maybe the guy was there to test her. She went to her chores. Cleaning every speck she thought she saw and finished the dinner she'd started hours before.

"You don't have a clue, do ya?" He had a nasally growl. The gaze she gave him must have revealed her confusion. Damn, she had always been an open book. "I'm your bodyguard."

"And just what are you supposed to be protecting me from?" Surely he wasn't there to protect her from the only threat in her life.

"You tell me."

Oh yeah, this was a trick. John was setting her up. Wondering if she would run her mouth about the way he abused her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She shrugged and went back to her work.

"Oh, you don't know?" He smirked. "Well, I'm guessing that little yellow mark around your eye isn't from running into the door."

"Maybe it is." She retorted. She didn't need his interrogation. What was this? John's new way to torture her? A way to constantly remind her of the power he wielded over her?

XXX

Baylee was quiet throughout dinner. He found it odd. She asked no questions about his presence. Didn't even raise her gaze to him even after he'd complimented her repeatedly on the dinner she'd prepared. However she did give her husband glances that seemed almost nervous. Was she scared for him? Had she just realized the kind of danger the man combated every day.

The scene was repeated at breakfast, only John didn't stick around. He grabbed a sausage link and a piece of toast and pulled on his jacket simultaneously.

"What are your plans today?" John's statement sounded so dry, so unemotional.

"Just some grocery shopping."  
"That's all?"

"I – I um – I" Baylee stuttered. "I was thinking about stopping at the Prog for lunch."

"Hmm." John spat. "Who are you meeting there?"

"No one. Just me."

"Dean will be with you. Always. Do you understand?"

Baylee seemed surprised, a bit scared, but she didn't argue.

"And he will report back to me. Everything." That statement did seem like a threat. Dean may have known little about being in love and how married couples interacted with each other but he knew what a threat sounded like.

The woman sure did like to shop. She was loaded, yet she played the couponing game like she was a single mom living in the ghetto. She traveled from one store to the other, dragging him across town, keeping him in long lines, cashing in loads of paper. And she was organized with her little book and newspaper ads. He was impressed and also very irritated. Her husband had told him that her grocery shopping kept her out all day at the door before he'd left for work. John had seemed a bit suspicious, but as he tagged along, he saw she never told her husband a lie about that part of her life. Hell, no. If anything, she understated just how much time it monopolized.

He didn't complain. Actually, she made him laugh as she argued with the cashiers and the managers who tried to reject her legitimate coupons at the register. He didn't blame them. Hell, they had to pay her at the end of the transaction, but by two o'clock that afternoon, he was exhausted and she said she still had to do her regular shopping. Oh, he couldn't take anymore, but he could only tag along and be thankful that her next stop was the little café called Prog. A humble little sandwich shop nestled in the simple part of town.

She took a booth that was apparently her favorite, by the fireplace and ordered a glass of sweet tea. He found a nearby table.

"Don't do that." She spat. "You make me nervous already. I'd rather have you right in front of me then staring at me from across the room." So, he joined her.

"You have company today." The grey haired waitress smiled broadly. "The husband?"

"No." Baylee said quickly.

"Oh, good." The old lady stated. "He didn't look like I imagined your husband would look like. He must be the little brother – you're usual?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You do come here a lot." Dean remarked after the lady had walked away.

"Since I was a kid." She sipped her tea through a straw. Baylee was a pretty woman. He could understand why Cena wanted her protected. He also understood perfectly that that wasn't the man's only reason for hiring a bodyguard for her. He was scared she was cheating. She seemed faithful enough. She obviously never had company at the little diner if the waitress's words could be believed. And he believed they could be.

"So, what is it your husband wants me to find out?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, come on. There's has to be a reason the guy paid me big bucks to be your shadow lady. Why don't you just tell me what it is?"

"I have nothing to hide."

"No boyfriend? Nothing. It's going to be pretty stressful trying to see some guy with me around I bet." He took a bite of the sandwich that had been put in front of him very quickly and studied her. "I'll give you one chance. This is it. Tell me the truth and promise me it's over and I will never tell your husband. It will be our little secret."

"Which one do you want to know about?" Baylee said it matter of factly, like her indiscretions were nothing anyone should be mad about. Typically rich. They all thought they could do whatever they wanted. "There's Paul and … Ricky … and oh let's see. Craig and Justin and George."

Dean nearly choked on his tea.

"That's a long list."

"Oh, yes and I'm sure there's someone I'm forgetting. But don't worry. You'll meet them all."

She really was something. Dean rolled his eyes with disgust. The woman didn't seem to care if her husband found out. Hell, she probably had an iron clad prenumpt protecting her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

New update. Sorry for the time in between.

* * *

Chapter 3

Baylee ate daintily leaving a small portion of her sandwich behind. It drove Dean insane. What the hell was it with woman thinking that it would make them look like a pig if they ate every bite?

Then the woman wrapped it up in a napkin. What was she going to do, finish it off in the car?

He stood against the café wall as she paid for their meal. He had planned to pay for his own, but whatever. She wanted to treat. It was a job not a date. He lit a cigarette. The woman took too long to pay a check. He looked over his shoulder. She was talking to the waitress like they were old friends.

"There's my baby."

He turned quickly. She really had the gall to meet some guy …

"Hi, Ricky."

A dog. Ricky was a stray dog? A knotted long haired little mutt that wagged his tail furiously and jumped up on her skirt, leaving its paw prints behind. She fed him the treat she'd saved from her sandwich. She spent a few minutes petting and fussing over him.

"He's kind of … cute." Dean said. He thought the thing looked like it was supposed to be a Shitzu. It was white, but he couldn't tell if the brown was part of its coat or if the thing was dirty.

"He's a sweet puppy." Baylee said in a baby talk way as she patted the energetic dog. "I would take him home." She sighed. "But John hates pets."

Dean squatted. The dog came right to him and he gave him a piece of the beef jerky he kept in his pocket. Then he scooped Ricky up in his arms. Yeah, he was a bad ass guy. He kicked ass and acted like a hard ass, but he had a soft spot for dogs.

"Looks like you found you a home mutt." Dean said in his deep drawl. Baylee looked a bit surprised, but then she gave a little smile.

They headed back to the car and she opened the trunk. He started to climb into the passenger's seat but had to change direction when he realized that she wasn't getting in the car after closing the lid.

She began to walk down the sidewalk with a shopping bag in her hand.

"um." He looked at the car, at the dog in his hand then took quick steps to catch up to her. "What are you doing?"

"Running errands." She said as she swung open the door of store that looked closed down. It had paper bags over the windows and the door's glass was thick with grime.

"Baylee." A guy at the counter addressed her as soon as she approached. He didn't stand up.

Dean stared at the place. Yellowed tile, where there was tile. Faded, chipping light green paint on the walls. Several people sat around in old chairs around an old floor model television. The picture was horrible with lines going through it and it rolled from time to time.

"Hi Paul." Baylee said with a smile.

"What have you got for us today?"

"Oh, just some toothpaste and toothbrushes. Shampoo, shaving cream." She laid out boxes and bottles as she placed them all on the counter.

"You're a good woman, Baylee." The guy began to cough. Really hack.

"Still not feeling well?"

"It will pass." He said with a weak smile, then he rolled his wheelchair around the desk. The guy had no legs. Baylee bent and hugged the guy, not caring if he was contagious.

"I'm just going to say hello to the guys." She let him hold her hand for a moment. "Take it easy okay?"

Dean stood by the door and watched. He didn't see anyone in the place that he would want to be that close to, but Baylee squatted next to an old man who looked like he had slept in a dumpster. She gave his shoulder a gentle shake. He must have been asleep and when he awoke he gave Baylee a huge hug. Actually made a big deal out of her presence.

"Oh, My girlfriend has come by to see me today."

"Of course I would come to see you. Did you think I forgot our date?" Baylee humored the old man. "I got you something." She dipped into her shopping bag and gave the old man a suit. Pants, shirt and jacket. "Now, you're ready for that job interview." It was probably an old suit of Johns. Maybe one before he had pumped up his muscles. At least he knew why she had climbed up into the attic before leaving the house.

"Martin." Baylee turned to address a younger man. A normal looking guy. He came over with a broom in his hand.

"Baylee." Martin looked sad and he placed a hand on Baylee's shoulder and pulled her away from the group. He whispered in her ear and Baylee's expression turned sad.

"He's in a better place now. And he's down here laughing at all of us for being sad."

She then gave the guy a sympathetic smile and she went to the others sitting around the television. She pulled out items and handed them to the guys and he knew he heard the names Justin and Craig. Then she was saying her good byes and heading out the door.

He groaned. The woman kept walking down the sidewalk. His feet complained and he was getting really hot in his jacket. It was a hot day and he was used to air conditioning.

Then she turned down an alley.

"Whoa." He took her by the arm to stop her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh please, you're the most dangerous creature in this alley." She shrugged him off and headed down the alley. She stooped by the trash bin and he saw something stir. He moved closer.

A young girl, who couldn't have been more than thirteen appeared. She looked sad until Baylee handed her the bag, then gave her a few folded bills from her own purse.

"She'll come back." She assured the girl and then she was heading back. This time she went to her car and they drove to a nicer part of town where she turned into a facility. It was a nice place with gardens and walking paths. People in robes walked with nurses and some people sat by the pond in wheel chairs. Baylee walked inside. By passed the desk and turned down hall after hall until she finally entered a room.

She stood in the door frame watching a grown man play with an erector set. She had a sweet smile on her face as she watched him play. Then she went inside and sat on the floor beside him. She put her arm around his shoulders and he placed his head on hers. She spent the whole afternoon there. The guy wasn't all there. He made sounds and laughed and covered his ears when someone dropped a lunch tray in the hallway outside his door. Baylee soothed him. A nurse came in and handed her his lunch. She prepared the tray for him and then sat while he ate.

"He's had a good day." The nurse told her.

"Thanks."

"I'm going to go now, George." She said and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"So, that's George?" He said as they climbed into her car.

"He's my brother." That was all she had to say about him. Then she went to the grocery store and did her regular shopping. Well, at least now he knew why she didn't buy anything cold at the first stores. The woman's errands took time. A lot of time.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

New story for Hailey Ambrose. ;)

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hi, Mr. Ellis." Baylee waved at the elderly next door neighbor. He smiled at Baylee and dropped the garden hose. He came her way and she gave the old man a hug even though his clothes appeared soiled and his long white beard was dusted with fresh soil.

"You've been working all day haven't you?" Baylee asked, then reached inside the trunk plucked out a grocery bag.

"Eleanor would kill me if I let her garden die." He said sadly. Baylee gave him a sympathetic pat.

"Bless you, child." He said in a hoarsh voice, chocking back tears.

"How is she today?" The amn shook his head. Dean looked over the man's shoulder. A grey haired little lady sat in a rocking chair on the porch, staring out at nothing.

"Let me pay you." He pulled his wallet out of back pocket. "What's the damage today?"

"Five." She ssmiled impishly and the old man laughed.

"My baby taught you well." He gave her a single bill then he produced a tiny little figurine, made out of wood. The man must have carved it himself.

"I think it's the most beautiful one. I love it." Baylee touched his shoulder. "I'll be over right after diner."

"Oh, I don't think I should keep going. I was thinking about getting out of the club."

"Oh, no Mr. Ellis. You need should go. You need to get out once in a while. I don't mind sitting with her Miss Elly."

"Ok." He relented. Dean could tell it was a hard decision for him and he could see how much the man loved his wife, but it seemed she had drifted away even though her body was still there. Dean thought that was the saddest thing he'd ever seen. Even sadder than burying the one you love.

"Mrs. Cena." A kid came from the back yard."

"Hi Denny. You finished already?"

"Yes ma'am. Those bushes could use trimming."

"Yes they could. How about you work on that this weekend." She handed him a twenty. "How is the car fund coming? Adding up isn't' it?"

"I'm close. Nearly a thousand in the bank. Only four more to go."

"Well, that's nearly two hundred since last week." She smiled as he helped her carry her bags into the house. He hung around and helped her put everything away too. Dean took a seat in the corner and just watched. Everyone seemed to love that woman and she seemed to enjoy being around them.

"I better get home. Mom already called me twice."

"Tell her high for me." She said goodbye and pushed some buttons on her stove. "He works so hard. He has two jobs and goes to school. He lives two blocks over and he walks to this neighborhood every day." Baylee told him as they climbed back in her car. "His father is sick and he helps pay the bills at home."

"What's he trying to buy?"

"His neighbors BMW." She giggled. "Oh, I hope he can get it. It's an old one, but I know he'll just cherish it."

"You do have a lot of men in your life." Dean crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as she began to prepare dinner. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a smart ass."

"It didn't seem like you would be happy until I gave you a name."

Dean grinned. Bayless was the type of woman that kept you on your toes and could spat out silly smart ass comments as they were deserved. One day around her and he saw nothing underhanded or sneaky about her. She had a good heart it seemed, but she did spend a lot of time away from home. He guessed Cena was worried. Baylee was a beautiful woman. A real treasure and he could see how someone could be worried about losing her. The man must love her very much and expected his assignment to end in a short time. Once he reported Baylee's activities to her husband he knew his fears would be laid to rest.

"What the hell is that?" Cena walked in that evening and pointed at the little dog that laid at Dean's feet.

"Attack dog." Dean spat from his spot in the corner. He had his legs kicked out and his arms folded and he didn't bother to lift his head. "Don't let his size fool you."

"I don't allow pets in my home."

"If he goes, I go." Dean informed him. "He's as important as this." He tapped the gun he carried on his side. "You wanted the best, Cena."

"Just keep him quiet."

With that Ricky gave a short bark. Cena groaned and walked off. Dean peeked through one eye and caught Baylee's smile. She had given the little dog a good bath as soon as she'd got her meatloaf in the oven. She gave him a haircut as well and it turned out the woman had spent a lot of time in animal shelters grooming and bathing animals.

"I think you like me mutt." Dean spoke to him that night as he laid in the guest room. The dog laid on the empty side of the bed and let out a snort. Dean laughed. The dog seemed to be a bit of a smart as himself. Dean stroked the dog's fur as he stared at the ceiling. Two doors over he knew Baylee would be getting ready for bed and he tried to relax. He didn't see any real threats towards woman, but he had always hated living at his job. He felt like he was never off and that made it hard for him to sleep, but Baylee had made him feel welcome and the bed was so soft, the best he'd ever been in. He almost hated that his job was going to end soon and he made a mental note to find out what kind of mattress he was laying on so could put one in his own home.

Three months later, he was still there. Baylee's routine wore him out. She went to see George every single day. Some days her little brother looked really sick and pale. His condition was bad and he knew it could possibly take his life one day – maybe one day soon. Dean didn't feel right following her into the man's bedroom that looked like that of a hospital. He just stood outside and waited until she exited, wiping a tear from beneath her eye.

Six months. Cena still wanted him there. He still wanted his wife protected. Spied on was more like it. Every day he asked him questions about where she went and who she saw and then he would let out an irritated breath when Dean gave him the same answers. It was as if the man wanted his wife to betray him and it seemed to piss him off that she was so perfect.

"What is it?" Dean woke in the middle of the night. Ricky was growling at the wall with little barks in between. The dog had turned out to be very protective over Dean. He wouldn't let anyone near him when they were out. He warned him about every noise in the house. He knew every time Baylee couldn't sleep and he knew how late John came in from his business meetings.

"go to sleep." But this time Ricky couldn't be calmed. His growls became angrier and his bark deeper and louder. Dean decided he had to get up and investigate. He exited his room. The little dog jumped off the bed and stood beside him a minute in the hall. He didn't hear anything but Ricky ran to Baylee and John's bedroom door and scratched. He gave a little whimper than circled and barked at Dean.

Dean went to the door and listened. It was quiet and he turned to leave, but a loud crash caused him to burst through the door without a knock.

"Did you need something?" John turned towards him and buttoned his cuffs.

"I heard – what's going on?"

Baylee laid crying on the floor in a pile of broken furniture. Her frail body seemed crumpled and she sobbed uncontrollably.

"She tripped and fell." John backed him out of the door, closing it shut. Ricky growled and snarled. His little body bouncing with each deep sound.

"Yeah, me too buddy." Dean had to scoop him up and carry him back to his room. He sat down on the bed. He didn't know what to believe. It looked like John had been abusive toward his wife, but he hadn't heard an argument. Maybe she had tripped. He didn't know what he should do. He was hired to protect Baylee, but it seemed the only person hurting her was the one who paid him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

New story for Hailey Ambrose. ;)

* * *

Chapter 5

"I'm glad you could meet me." John sat down at his desk the minute Dean entered his office. "I wanted to talk to you about the other night."

"Oh yeah."

"I know it looked."

"It looked like you were beating the hell out of your wife." Dean snapped.

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Yeah and that extra layer of makeup she wears is just a fashion statement." Dean snapped

John answered by laying a stack of bills on the desk and sliding it to Dean.

Dean picked it up and headed to the door.

"You don't deserve her." Dean snarled as he headed out. He felt like shit. He'd been feeling that way, but he was unsure what to do. It was a job. It was only supposed to be a job. What went on between a married man and woman wasn't his business. He knew he had to remain distant. Had to be professional. His personal feelings could not interfere.

Maybe John had been scared that Dean had witnessed his actions towards his wife. He'd been there a year and it seemed John had stopped his abuse. Maybe it had been a onetime thing. Maybe it was something John hadn't meant to do.

"Good morning." Baylee came down the stairs. She didn't look like herself. She appeared pale and every now and then she wiped her nose with a tissue. Still, she was dressed and her hair was just right as was her make up. She washed her hands and went about fixing breakfast for John. Dean watched her as he always did. He remained in the background and tried to act like he was just another piece of furniture in her home. She moved slow that day. She coughed violently and she constantly washed her hands in between.

"Where's breakfast?"

Baylee turned towards her husband with a vacant stare. She didn't speak and she waivered a bit.

"Never mind." John's attention was on the papers he had in his hand. "I don't have time to wait." Baylee took a step towards him and lost her balance. John took a step back. "Are you getting sick? I don't need that crap right now." He treated her like she had some kind of plague. He gathered his things and left the home without even giving her a peck on the cheek as he usually did.

"Here, let me clean up." Dean took the bowl of uncooked eggs from her and washed them down the sink. He felt bad for her. It was easy to see she didn't feel good.

"It's just a little cold." She excused and then started coughing again. "But I think I will stay home today. I don't want to give this to anyone."

Well, it wasn't just a cold. Baylee secluded herself in the guest room across from his for nearly a week, but he knew that wasn't her choice. John had forced her to leave their bedroom. Apparently the man was terrified of catching whatever she had contracted. He didn't even check on the poor woman. She only exited once that week to go to the doctor and he drove her there and back.

"Oh." Bailey smiled a bit when they returned and she found a large bouquet of roses sitting on her door step. They must have been delivered while they were away. She plucked the card.

"get well soon sweetheart." She smiled and took them inside. She had begun to think her husband didn't care at all. Dean entered the house and went to his usual corner. He'd been around a year and still she felt like she knew nothing about him. He stayed to himself. He talked sometimes. But mostly only when he needed to. The longer he was there, the less he spoke to her. He was no different than her shadow. He was everywhere she went and just as silent. He even walked two steps behind her. Some days she wished he would have tried to befriend her. She was lonely. Really lonely and John was going on more and more business trips since the company had expanded.

"You cooked?" John groaned when he returned home. He gazed at the food as if he was still scared it would contaminate him. "I ate a big lunch."

"I'm gone." Dean said the minute John walked in. It was his usual day off and he always left as soon as John came home from the office. She didn't say anything to him. She just treated him as if he were invisible. The way he seemed to want to be treated.

She went to the roses, John had sent her and smelled them. Maybe John had a hard time openly expressing his feelings, but he always found a way to show her he cared.

"Where did those come from?"

Baylee laughed. He was trying to joke with her like he used to. She turned and smiled at him expecting to see him smiling back.

"Who the hell sent you those!" he barked making her jump as he crossed the room and tore the card from the arrangement. Then he grabbed them and tossed them into the wall, shattering the vase. Water, splashed everywhere and the delicate flowers fell apart. "Who is he?  
He backed her against the wall.  
"I thought they were from you." She sobbed. "They were on the porch."

"You know I don't waste money on useless shit Baylee."

"I don't know." She pleaded for him to believe her. "If they're not from you … I just don't' know."

"You're a lair. Dean hasn't seen anything. I guess you're doing it on that damn computer." He went upstairs and returned with her laptop. He preceded to smash it against the counter until it was in pieces. He then turned his wrath on her. Striking her repeatedly. He didn't seem to want to stop and she guessed he wouldn't' until she too was in as many pieces as her computer.

She heard Dean return that night and she shut the door to the guest room. She was disgusted by his presence. He wasn't any kind of protection for her. She was laying there in a room that wasn't even hers because her husband forbid her from sleeping in the room with him. Now, her face was swollen and bruised so badly she didn't recognize herself. It was the worst beating he'd ever given her and she wanted to leave. She wanted to run as far away as she could, but she knew if she opened that door Dean would be there. Maybe that was why he was there. To stop her if she tried to leave John. You see she was the reason John had his job. Her family owned the company and most of the money belonged to her. She knew that her father would never allow her personal problems with John to interfere with business. But she knew John feared it and she often wondered if he only married her so he could get his hands on the company. Her brother was unable to take the reins and with her father's impending retirement it was all going to be in John's hands. She owned fifty three percent of the company, left to her by her mother. And she had a prenumpt that kept her from ever losing it. Something her grandmother had insisted on. She was glad she had done it. But now it was something that made her a prisoner with John. He knew she could override her father's decisions if she wanted to. But she wasn't the vindictive type. The only thing that would cause her to loose what she had was if she was to cheat. Something John had insisted be included in the prenupt. But she hadn't done that and she knew she never would.

Baylee didn't come out of that room for another week and a half. And when she did she didn't look like herself. Well, she did. Her hair was perfect as was her makeup. She wore a freshly pressed pantsuit. But that spark that always twinkled in her eyes was gone. She didn't wait on him or even ask him if he was coming as she usually did. It was a joke of hers that always made him laugh because of course he was going with her. That's what he was paid to do.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and followed her out to the vehicle. Even Ricky seemed to notice something was wrong. He always laid in Baylee's lap when she drove and that day he positioned himself on the armrest between them instead.

"So, shopping today?" Dean asked. She was too quiet. It made him feel like the outsider he was. She had never made him feel that way before. She slowly shook her head back and forth, her eyes focused on the windshield in front of her. She put the car in gear and backed out of the driveway and they soon ended up in at the home. She went in to see George.

"I'm just gonna hang here." He said. It was obvious she didn't want him around.

"No. Please." She grabbed his hand and stared at him with big unblinking eyes. Fearful eyes. She cleared her throat and collected herself. "George likes to see Ricky."

Baylee sat in a chair in George's room. He hadn't been out of his bed in a few weeks and it seemed that bug he had caught wasn't going to leave him be. He'd contracted pneumonia and had been in the hospital three days. She blamed herself, wondering if she had given it to him before she had known she was sick herself.

"Hiya, Kid." Dean walked up to the bed and took George's hand. He wasn't scared to touch him like many were. George beamed. He really liked Dean who always made him laugh. And he adored Ricky who sat on the bed and let him pet him even though she knew George's strokes were rough. Poor Ricky's eyes would open and shut with each one but he didn't object or complain. "You getting lazy on me?" Dean kidded him and sat in the chair. George just grinned.

"you jealous." George spoke with his normal laughter filled tone. He couldn't really express himself in full sentences.

"Lunch time." A woman came in with the tray and Baylee sat on the edge of the bed to help George eat. He had become too weak to feed himself.

"Look at that. You got it made, boy." Dean joked again, smiling as he read one of Georges' hot rod magazines. "Whoa. You got taste. You marked this." He turned the magazine to show the truck George had circled.

George chuckled and pointed.

"I tell you what kid, you get out of that bed I'll take you for a ride in mine."

"Don't make him promises you can't keep." Baylee was instantly protective.

"Oh I can keep it." He vowed. "He can get out of this place once in a while right?"

"Oh, dad doesn't allow that."  
"I think dad is just gonna have to get over it. He needs to get out once in a while Baylee."

Dean was always so outspoken when he believed in something. And other times he never spoke at all. He only seemed to care when it came to George. But he didn't' understand what George went through or how the world looked at him outside the walls of that home. She couldn't take it and she didn't want to put him through that. He was safe there. Away from people who couldn't' understand it when people were different than themselves.

She was scared for George and she was scared for herself. She didn't say anything but she'd been getting a lot of gifts. Little trinkets and flowers. Things she had to hide before John came home. Each piece seemed so personal. Like the person really knew her. Like the charm bracelet. Each little charm said something about who she was. She'd hoped it was sent by John because it was so pretty she didn't' want to give it away as she had other things. So she hid it in her jewelry box hoping John would ask about it. But he never did.

Then the letters starting coming. A few in her mail that had return address and no stamp. She probably shouldn't have opened them but she hadn't even noticed the first one until after she'd read the letter.

She remembered the last one.

I love seeing you. You're so pretty that you make my heart melt. I hope you like my gifts. I can't help it. Every time I see something pretty I think of you and I have to buy it for you.

The letters were sweet but they scared her at the same time. This person made it clear that he was watching and she wondered how long he would keep his distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

New story for Hailey Ambrose. ;)

* * *

Chapter 6

"What is that?" Baylee came down stairs just as Dean closed the front door.

"It's for you." He sat the box down on the counter.

Baylee took a deep breath. She hadn't received anything in over a week and she had hoped her admirer had lost interest. She thought about putting it straight in the trash, but curiousity always got the best of her. The gifts were always so sweet. Not all of them expensive, but the sender sure seemed to know her. She found herself wondering who this mystery man was. If it was a man. Especially after the way John had treated her recently. She took a knife out of the block on the counter and carefully sliced through the packing tape. She opened the box and pulled away the protective wrapping.

She smiled. She couldn't help it as she lifted out the fuzzy white teddy bear. It held a heart shaped pillow with the word smile embroidered on it.

"Hmm." Dean said from his place in the corner. She gazed at him. He had his face hidden behind the paper. She knew what he must think about the gifts. He'd been there when she'd received a few of them. But she didn't care what he thought. She wasn't doing anything wrong. It wasn't her fault someone was sending her things. It's not like her husband ever did. Or said anything sweet. She took the teddy bear upstairs and put it on the guestroom bed. She just stared at it and thought about the man who picked it out. Yes, it was scary. She'd found notes on her windshield a few times and once she'd found a gift sitting in the wheel barrow she was using in the backyard while planting new flowers.

"From someone you know?" Dean leaned agians the doorframe.

"Hmmm." She was so deep in thought she barely heard him

"I'm not stupid." Dean said casually. "You've been getting a lot of gifts lately. Things with no return label."

"I'm getting letters too." She admitted.

"Yeah. On your car. I saw."

"I'm getting them in the mailbox."

"It's scaring you isn't it?"

"I am scared." She touched the bear with her fingertips, not looking back at him. "You're gonna think I'm crazy but I kind of like the letters. I know I shouldn't but it's the only kind words I get these days."

Dean let out a long breath.

"That's why you haven't told your husband."

"I don't think he'll believe me. And I never see anyone. He doesn't approach me or anything. Just sends things."

"Yeah. Maybe he's harmless. Probably some guy who knows you're out of his league."

"I'm not out of anyone's league." She whispered. "I'm not good enough for anyone it seems." She wiped away a rogue tear and put on a smile for Dean. If he'd heard her last statement he didn't let on.

Dean kept himself at distance most the time, Giving Baylee the space she needed to live her life. He didn't see anything questionable about her. John was just a jealous man who must have had a lot of insecurities about himself. He couldn't think of any other reason for him not to trust his wife. She sure never gave him a reason. Except for maybe hiding those gifts and letters. He didn't understand why she didn't tell him. She was obviously a little shaken. At least she had been at first. Now it seemed she was so hungry for affection that she looked forward to those things coming, but he had no doubt that John would change once he learned about it. He was sure the man would be scared that something would happen to Baylee. Sometimes it took something like that for a man to see what his woman meant to him.

That night he decided he would tell him when he called for his nightly report.

"She's sneaky, Ambrose." That was John's response. "She's got someone on the side."

"I don't think so." Dean argued. "I think this might be something to worry about. He's getting too close to leave these things."

"That's what I pay you for." John snapped. "Maybe you're not as good as you say. I mean this guy is slipping right past you. Hell, if he can do this who's to say he's not slipping into her room at night? Do your job Ambrose or I'll find someone else who can get it done."  
***

Baylee sighed. A pair of arms encircled her and pulled her close. She smiled. It had been so long since John had laid beside her. She knew he would miss her eventually and come to take her back to their room. She understood how he was about germs. Even though it hurt she accepted it because it was part of who he was and she didn't think he could help it.

"You're home early." She giggled as his lips touched her neck. He hadn't shaved. "John, you're tickling me."

"Not John." A deep voice answered and her heart felt like it hit her stomach. She tried to leap from the bed, but he held tight. "Please don't be scared." He whispered. His voice was so low she couldn't figure out if he voice was familiar. And it was so deep. Fake deep, like he was purposely trying to disguise his voice. She began to hyperventilate. She opened her mouth to scream but a gloved hand covered her lips. "I'm not going to hurt you." He promised. "I just want to be close to you."

Out of fear, she stopped resisting. She laid still, silently crying. The stranger removed his hand and swept it over her cheek. He nestled his chin in the crook of her shoulder and hugged her. His hands didn't go for anything intimate as she had been expecting. She laid quietly, trying to control her breaths for what seemed like the longest time.

"Roll to stomach." He moved away from her. "Keep you face down and don't try to look at me." He ordered. She began sob uncontrollably then. It was exactly what happened on television before an intruder did something horrible to their victims. But nothing happened. She heard nothing. Felt nothing and after a few minutes, she found the nerve to raise her head. The room was empty.

She rushed from the room.

"Dean!" She screamed out, rushing across the hall to knock on his door. He opened it before she could and slung herself into his arms, sobbing hysterically against his bare chest. She barely understood herself as she told him what had happened, but someone he understood her.

"It's okay. I got you." He embraced her tightly for a moment. Then guided her into a nearby chair. "Stay." He commanded Ricky to stay at her feet. "Protect." Then she watched him enter her guest room. He went to the window and gazed out. Then came back with the phone to his ear.

Security arrived before the cops, but the weren't far behind. Her house was full of people asking questions and searching the grounds. They searched for clues in her room but found nothing. Not even a fingerprint. After hours and coming up empty they left.

Bayles sat hugging herself.

"Are you okay?" Dean knelt in front of her. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

He helped her to her feet and she took two steps.

"I don't want to be by myself."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This story is fiction. All the characters are fictional with borrowed names to comply with the fan fiction genre. They should not be confused with any person living or dead. I am not now nor have I ever been affiliated with any professional wrestler or wrestling company. No disrespect intended.

* * *

This is going to be a short one guys. :) hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

Chapter 7

Baylee wanted John more than ever. Dean guided her to his bed and tucked her in like a small child. She felt like one and all she wanted was to hear her husband's voice.

"It's the middle of the night Baylee." John answered after many rings.

"John." She broke down. Completely balled as she told her husband what had happened. "Please come home." She begged. He was gone on a business trip and had been gone the entire week.

"I can't." he scoffed. "I got a business meeting in the morning. I'll only have two more days. Just stay close to Dean."

"But I need you."

"For goodness sakes, Baylee you're a grown woman." he snapped. "I'm not rushing home just because you got yourself into more than you could handle."

"You think this is my fault?"

"I told you many times that those clothes you wear show way too much."

Baylee cried even harder. She always thought her clothes were conservative. Sure some dresses were sleeveless but she never wore plunging necklines like the ladies in her women's group. Her belly never showed and she always wore a one piece at the pool.

"It's late. I have to sleep."

"I love you." But he'd hung up before she'd said it.

"Come here." Dean sat down on the bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. She'd never thought he was the affectionate type. He was always distant. Rigid and acted like he didn't love anything but maybe Ricky. Dean stroked her hair. "You're safe with me." She fell asleep in his embrace. When she awoke he was lying in bed next to her. Shirtless on his back. He looked like he had stayed up watching all night until he'd passed out.

She got up and went back to her own room, checking to make sure the window was locked. She found she was paranoid. Her eyes flitted to every window as she walked through the house. Every door. She'd never felt like she had to check those things before.

"Well this is nice to come home to." She jumped as John came up behind her carrying a laptop. She didn't know he was home. He had made it clear he wasn't coming home for couple of days. He placed the device on the counter than took a handful of her hair and shoved down violently, making her look at the screen. John had installed a camera in the hallway and it was pointed at Dean's room. "did you have fun last night!" he screamed at her. The video showed her coming out of Dean's room that morning. But he didn't' seem to care about all the cops that had been there before that. "you're a whore!" He slapped her hard, knocking her to the floor. She pulled herself up and he came at her again. Pushing her so hard against the counter that her back bent awkwardly. The pain traveled up her spine. He hit her again and again.

Dean rushed down the stairs the minute he heard the commotion. He flew at John the minute he entered the kitchen. He felt like a mad man as he delivered punch after punch to the man.

"You're screwing my wife!" John accused.

"I did nothing but protect her." Dean argued. "But it seems the only thing she needs protecting from is you. You're the one hurting her the most."

"You're fired." John growled.

"I quit, but I'm not leaving."

"Get out or I'll have the cops take you out."

"Dean's not leaving. You are." Baylee dabbed the blood on her lip with a towel. "I want a divorce."

John laughed.

"Well you can't have one sweetheart."

"You want a bet." She snarled. "I've had enough of this shit." And she headed to the phone. She picked it up and called the police herself. She was sick of taking his abuse. Sick of him accusing her of cheating and she damn sure deserved more than he'd said the night before. He didn't give a damn about her and he had made that clear. "While you're at it you might want to pack up your office."

"You can't fire me."

"Yeah, I can. That's why you've been holding on to me all these years. And you know daddy frowns on inner office affairs. You're not the only one who can hire a spy, John." She said with a tear in her eye.

John left but she knew he would be arrested after she gave her statement to the police. She had been taught all her life to keep her personal problems secret, but she wasn't going to let that man twist her life to get what he wanted. He wanted to set her up so he could steal part of her stock. He wanted to steal part of her family's money, but she wasn't going to allow that. She was going to leave him where she'd found him. Living in an unfinished basement at his mother's.

"I can't stand to see a man hit a woman." Dean gently cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing over the fresh bruise. I guess you won't be needing me anymore."

"But I do need you." She whispered moving close and putting her arms around him. "I think – I think I love you."

Dean chuckled.  
"You're laughing at me."

"No." he said. "I have a confession. Those letters and gifts. They're not from a stalker. I sent them."

"That was you last night?"

"No." he insisted. "How could that have been me? There's no way I could have jumped out your window and made it back to my room." He laughed. That scared him as much as it did Baylee but when John came in the night before, he'd seen him outside in the drive paying a guy off. The guy was dressed in black and Dean just knew John had set it knowing Baylee would stay close to Dean the rest of the night. It made him sick. He'd never seen anyone so underhanded in all his life. "But I don't think you love me. Even though I wish I could win a woman like you. You're upset and scared and I was the one that was there."

"I know how I feel." She insisted. "And I think I already knew that those things came from you. I don't know of anyone else who could have known. You sent that doll Dean. The one I was looking at in that store just the day before it came." She arched her eyebrow.

"I don't want a woman who is crazy about me because of the things I gave her."

"I fell in love with you that day you sat on the floor and played blocks with George." She admitted. Dean had always been so wonderful with George. And he had begun to bring things for the shelter and he'd helped them fix things on his day off. He didn't know she knew about it, but she did. Dean was a tough guy but he also had a good heart.

"I love you Baylee. I really do." He admitted. "But I'm even more scared that I'll lose you someday. And I know I can't make someone like you happy."

"You'll never know if you keep running away from your feelings Dean."

"I think I'm better off a single man." He sighed.

I'm not letting you walk away from me." Baylee laughed. "I'll stalk you if I have to. You got a girlfriend rather you want one or not."

"Well when you put it that way." Dean tipped her chin and kissed her passionately.

The End


End file.
